Mixed Emotions
by Hakkari
Summary: GLaDOS has always had a hard time conveying her true emotions to her former test subject. So what is she supposed to do when Chell comes back, looking for comfort? Chell/GLaDOS friendship.


"Well, look at who's not listening to instructions. _Again_." The human was shuffling awkwardly out of the lift, eyes not meeting the glowing optic that was staring down at her. The AI mentally frowned, wondering what was wrong with her former test subject. It wasn't like this was the first time that she had arrived back at the place where she was forbidden to go; the Companion Cube was still sitting in the corner of the chamber, a promise that she would return.

Despite GLaDOS's constant ribbing, the AI didn't _want_ to watch Chell drag the Companion Cube out behind her in the lift, never to be seen again. While the AI would never understand the morbid fascination humans held the cube with - honestly, it was just a Weighted Storage Cube with a _heart_ painted on the side, not that big a deal - she knew that once it was gone, so too would Chell be. So when the human began silently moving towards the Cube, hands outstretched, she began to panic. "What are you doing? _Stop that. Now."_

Confusion flickered in Chell's gray eyes, followed by a head tilt. "Stop what? Getting my Companion Cube? Look, as soon as I get it, I'll leave and be out of your way, alright?" It was probably the most words the human had ever spoken to her at one time, and GLaDOS could hear regret and hurt within them. She was no expert on human feelings - they were confusing creatures and their emotions just made them harder to understand - but she _knew_ that the tone wasn't good. Within a second, she commanded the panels on which the cube was sitting to lift up above where Chell could reach. Even a great jumper such as her test subject would be unable to reach it without a portal gun. Which she didn't have.

"Very funny. What, got another fat joke? Something about me having no parents or no social life? Because I haven't heard enough of those this past week." Now GLaDOS was confused. The former test subject hadn't been to see her in a week, and the last time the AI had thrown an insult her way was the Monday of last. An odd emotion bubbled up within her core, one that she couldn't understand. She made a mental note to blame Caroline - _who had most definitely been deleted and if she had anything to say if she wasn't deleted should stay quiet -_ and continue wondering how anyone besides herself had even dared to call Chell fat... or an unloved orphan.

Seeing the human being hurt by someone other than herself made her pause. No one but her had the right to tease the test subject. Especially not someone who had no connection to Aperture whatsoever. Perhaps if she could get the name of the person out of the woman, she could convince them to join the Required Voluntary Testing Initiative. "Who said those things to you? _Other_ than me, of course."

With her cube sitting far out of her reach and the AI talking to her, Chell had no option but to respond. Of course, she could have left, but GLaDOS just assumed she wanted the cube and nothing else. "Not that specifically... look, I've just been through hell, alright?" The emotion simmered down a bit, still there but not as intense. "I got fired and kicked out of my home, okay? They couldn't afford to have so many employees... My entire division got shut down and kicked out. Most of the others had another place to go though, family in the area, and so on. I don't have anyone."

She looked so _sad_, it was making GLaDOS uncomfortable. She had never seen Chell look defeated until now, and it broke her metaphorical heart. She struggled, never being put in a situation where she had to comfort anyone, let alone the once-monster. "Well, you have... me?" It sounded like a question, even though it wasn't meant to be. Chell truly did have GLaDOS's support, even if she didn't realize it.

Now the human was definitely confused. And then she burst into laughter. Anger burned within GLaDOS - finally, an emotion that she knew - and she lifted herself haughtily, peering down at the test subject. "Well, fine then. Retract that last statement." Oh, now the _hurt_ was seeping into her voice, too.

**"Why don't you just tell her how you truly feel?"**

_I don't listen to files who have been deleted._

Chell was crying, trying to stifle her laughter. "Oh... Oh! You- You were serious? I mean, uh, wow. _Wow_. That's kind of... unexpected. You don't have to retract that, please. I just thought you were teasing again." For a split second she thought she could see blush on the human's darkened cheeks, but it vanished a moment later.

"I was most certainly _not_." She lowered herself, though, meeting the gray eyes directly. "So you definitely have nowhere to go? No relatives or- oh, I forgot. Your parents didn't love you and neither did the rest of your family. It's on your file, do you want to see?"

**"That's not the way to go about this, and you know it."**

_Shut up. You're deleted._

Though she seemed unaffected by the joke, Chell seemed bewildered by GLaDOS's question. "I have no place... That's why I wanted my cube back. At least it would provide some shade from the heat and a little bit of protection from the weather... Until I could find another home."

For a second GLaDOS considered lowering the panels and just allowing her on her way, never to see the monster again. But then the words seemed to flow out of her before she could actually process them. "You could work for Aperture and stay at the Enrichment Center. We've been looking for employees since the rest of the staff died from deadly neurotoxin. You could even test again," fear filled Chell's eyes, and GLaDOS quickly amended her sentence, "...if you wanted to."

"I, uh, dunno. I don't think..." Desperation kicked in, and GLaDOS lifted herself again.

"_Please?_ We could always use you around to, er, forward the cause of science?"

**"Like that's why you really want her around. Just be honest."**

_Shut. Up. You. Are. DELETED._

"...And to keep me company? I'll admit, most of my highlights involve having you around. Mostly because Blue and Orange can't talk." Chell tilted her head again, and GLaDOS cursed inwardly at the still-deleted file within her.

**"And?"**

"And... you're just good to have around. You're the best test subject... and..." She cut herself off, trying to hide further embarrassment.

**"Oh, just say it."**

"...You're the best friend I've ever had. Mostly because you're the only one I've ever had. Plus, when you're around it just feels... right?" The gray eyes softened, and Chell stepped forward, gently tapping the metal that made up her core.

"I suppose I can't really decline a job offer like that, can I? Though I have to admit, it's really weird seeing you actually... expressing yourself?" Chell laughed, again tapping the casing. GLaDOS lowered the panels holding the Companion Cube, offering it back to the human. The former test subject just shrugged, declining it. "Since I'm gonna be here for a while, you might as well hang onto it for me. I'd probably... lose it, or something."

GLaDOS snorted. "Your office is down the hall and to the right, second door. It'll also function as your sleeping quarters. Try not to break anything on your way down there." Chell only laughed, taking her leave. "And remember, we don't give sixty dollars to test subjects anymore. So I hope you're not expecting much pay."

This time the human turned, a smile on her lips. "Oh, don't worry. I really don't need pay, do I? It seems like a rather secure job, if I don't say so myself."

"Just be sure not to eat all the food in your Aperture Science Patented Food Storage System at one time. Wouldn't want you to become more... generous." Again, Chell only laughed, leaving the chamber and GLaDOS alone with an oddly satisfied feeling filling her.

**"Isn't that adorable?"**

_Look, how many times do I have to say this to you? You're-_

**"Right, right. I'm **_**deleted**_**. I got it the first seventy-five times you told me."**

The voice left her again, leaving GLaDOS with only peace, serenity, and-

**"It's still adorable, though. Really, it is."**

_Shut up._

**A/N: Another kink meme fill that I decided to de-anon on. This is probably the last time, by the way, so I hope you liked it =P**

**I still don't believe the Caroline is still in GLaDOS, so in this story she's more of a plot device than anything else. So, yeah, don't start a war in the reviews with whether or not you believe that Caroline is deleted or whether Caroline is Chell's mother or whatever cause I really honestly don't want to deal with the drama. Sorry, but it's true.**

**Reviews are always loved 3**


End file.
